The description within this background is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Booster amplifiers are commonly used to extend the range of a cellular network. By amplifying uplink and/or downlink cellular signals between a mobile station and base station, a booster amplifier can extend the range of a wireless network. There may be times, however, when active circuitry of a booster amplifier may fail. When the active circuitry of the boost amplifier fails, the booster amplifier may not be able to transmit or receive cellular signals which can result in a loss of communication with the cellular network. In particular, booster amplifiers directly connected with a mobile station or modem device can be susceptible to this loss of communication when the active circuitry of the booster amplifier fails.